Love is pain
by briana-la
Summary: Generic title, right?Based on Imitation Black."Bye." She said as he placed her on Mikuo's lap.She gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered,"Remember I love you." She stared at him. "It no longer effects me,Rin." "Good." She smiled.
1. four years later present

"Man the register will you?" a blond haired beauty called over her shoulder. A tall man with blond hair stood with pride listening closely for footsteps. He couldn't see. His sight had been taken away a long time ago. He had "blue eyes" a gift from his best friend. Said best friend was sweeping the floors. His sister was acting as a waitress charming the customers. The blond-haired girl was in the kitchen cooking and watching her baby girl. Len sighed and leaned on the counter it was a slow day. From what he could hear, which was very much, only six other people were in the restaurant with them. _Ring._ The little bell on the door rang signaling someone was coming in. He heard a little gasp from behind him. It was Miku he could tell because her long hair had brushed against him. She ran away and Len could only say,

"What the hell?"

Len turned to the approaching footsteps.

"Hello!" he said and waited for the person to respond. The footsteps were heavy but it could be a lady in boots. Len didn't want to address the person as sir just in case. A gruff voice answered with a hello. It sounded familiar but Len pretended to look around, sighed and said

"This way" Len led the man to what he presumed was an empty table.

"What would you like?" he asked as he looked for the pad and pencil.

"Just tea, please." The other man answered followed with

"Do I know you?" Len smiled back and said

"Maybe, probably not because if you did know me you would know about my condition." Len turned and stalked to the kitchen the smile disappearing.

"MIKU!!" he yelled. The pigtailed girl squeaked and turned to him.

"Where are you Miku?" He spread his hands in front of him trying to find the woman. "I'm here." she squeaked and Len rested his hands on her arms.

"Why aren't you waitressing?" He frowned, he didn't think that was a word

"That man. Don't you remember?"

"No, not really. Who is it?"

"It's-"


	2. four years earlier past

**I snuck in a quote from the Glass Menagerie see if you can find it.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Rin?" Len knocked on her door,patiently waiting for her to open it. Miku, the maid, stood nervously behind him.

"I'm sorry,sir, but she wouldn't-"

"I told you,you could call me Len." She shook apologized and quickly walked away.

"Rin?" he asked again knocking louder. His older twin still didn't answer. He tried the doorknob,unlocked. He burst in slamming the door closed for emphasis. He instantly regretted it. It was way too early in the morning to make that kind of noise. He rubbed his temples.

"Rin you need to get up." A grunt was heard underneath the covers. A pillow launched itself at him. It missed by a foot. Rin poked her head up. "

"Did I miss?"

"No," He lied maybe she would get up then.

"Oh." She ducked back under the covers.

"You did not see that I was awake." She pretended to be asleep. Len opened the curtains in the room.

"It's time to Rise and Shine!"

"I'll rise but I won't shine."she grumbled and she buried her head into the pillow.

"It's your birthday." Len said. It was in fact, December 27. Their fourteenth birthday.

"It's not good to feel old." She replied. Len rolled his eyes.

"Well you have a head start three minutes early-"

"And 10 seconds." She raised her hand up and made the universal go away symbolic. Not the nice one .

"There are presents."

"Go away."

"It's Saturday."

"Saturday is the day to sleep in."

"There's something parked outside-" Her head snapped up.

"Did dad think he got us what I think he got us?"

"It's a vehicle. With tires." She shrieked and pushed Len out the door.

"Get out you freak, I have to get dress!" Len stumbled on the pile of clothes on the floor. Rin shoved him into the bathroom.

"Hey Rin I need to-" The door slammed shut and Len was locked inside, he sighed and sat on the toilet seat. Rin's room was much messier than his. With only one window, a canopy bed in the center, and light sky blue walls. A cherry red wood desk stuck out in the mainly blue and white room. Rin had gotten the room they had once shared together. At thirteen their father had said they were to old to sleep together. His own room had three windows and had been their mother's old study. He had ordered it to be made just like Rin's new room. The curtains,walls and desk were the same.

"Okay you can come out now!" Like I wanted to come in here he thought and walked out of her waving behind him.

"See you at breakfast." Rin was standing in a nightdress rummaging through the pile of clothes Len had tripped on. He laughed under his breath and went to go eat.

**I snuck in a quote from the Glass Menagerie see if you can find it.**


End file.
